<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and that's how it works, that's how you get the girl by CanaryWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672617">and that's how it works, that's how you get the girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior'>CanaryWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargirl (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flirty Rick, Gen, Oblivious Beth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick decides to flirt with Beth to prove his affections for her.</p><p>Or,<br/>5 Times Rick Flirted with Beth and 1 Time Beth Flirted with Him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(mentioned) - Relationship, Artemis Crock/Yolanda Montez, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Cameron Mahkent/Courtney Whitmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and that's how it works, that's how you get the girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/gifts">MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to my dear friend MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe). I hope you enjoy this!</p><p>Title from Taylor Swift's 'How You Get the Girl.'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick had been texting Beth more and more recently. Beth didn’t mind, of course, before the JSA formed, hardly anyone texted her. She had the usual messages from friends like Issac, Cameron, and Artemis, but they didn’t talk a lot. Now she had the JSA to talk to more. Court and Yolanda usually talked to her about random stuff, movies, shows, music, memes, etc., but they never texted each other ‘good morning’ or ‘good night.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick did, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick started sending ‘good morning’ texts to her everyday before school began. He sent them a little later on the weekends because he slept in, but he still sent them nonetheless. Beth also received ‘good night’ texts from Rick every night as well, which was nice. At least Rick was thinking about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth assumed he was getting used to having friends, since he had always been a loner. But when she asked Courtney and Yolanda if Rick sent them texts each morning and night, they said no. So, Beth chalked it up to Rick trying to be nicer to her specifically since they’ve known each other the longest. She didn’t understand why, though, because she’s pretty sure she made it clear to Rick that he’s one of her best friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged off her thoughts and focused on her homework, which she really needed to catch up on. With occasional breaks to get something to eat and to watch an episode of Nancy Drew, she managed to complete most of her work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When her clock hit 12:00 AM, her phone beeped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rick: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Good night &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth smiled to herself when she saw Rick’s text. She never thought that Rick would be the kind of guy to use emojis, especially the heart emoji, but he did. Rick Tyler really never failed to surprise her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Beth:</b> <em><span>good night! :)</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth put her phone down and continued working, but there was a hint of a smile on her face the entire time. No one ever bothered to text her everyday like Rick, and she honestly loved the attention. No one ever paid attention to her and listened to her, but Rick always did. He always focused on her whenever she said something. Hell, he would stop whatever he was doing at the time just to look at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick was also very thoughtful. He always remembered to text her and he was always willing to cancel whatever plans he had just to help her or Courtney or Yolanda. He always offered to carry her books when he saw her struggling, waited for her so they could walk to their destination together, always made sure she got home safely after school or a mission. He was just very attentive and the mere thought of him made Beth feel giddy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Beth woke up to her phone’s alarm, the song </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s My Girl</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Fifth Harmony, she groaned and blindly grabbed her cell from her nightstand. She turned the alarm off and looked at her notifications. Sure enough, there was a text from Rick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Rick:</b> <em><span>Good morning sunshine &lt;3</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth smiled, of course her best friend would be able to get her to smile so early in the morning. Rick had the cutest nicknames for her and she loved seeing the heart emojis he used when texting her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Beth:</b> <em><span>morning Rick!</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth responded to Rick’s message before forcing herself out of bed to get ready for the day. She really needed some coffee, she was exhausted since she only got five hours of sleep. As if somehow reading her mind from wherever he was, Rick sent another text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rick: </b>
  <em>
    <span>wanna swing by Dunkin before school?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Beth:</b> <em><span>omg yes please! </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rick: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Cool! I’ll pick you up in 20?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Beth:</b> <em><span>yeah works for me! Thanks</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rick: </b>
  <em>
    <span>always &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow feeling more energized after her brief text exchange with Rick, Beth proceeded to get ready for the day, looking forward to seeing her best friend.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>2.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth mentally swore as she heard the bell ring. She was going to be late to class. Not even having time to put her books in her bag, she held them in her hand as she closed her locker door. She turned around quickly and bumped into someone, sending her books to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crap! Sorry, Beth,” Rick apologized as he knelt down to pick up Beth’s blue and pink notebooks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was my fault,” Beth waved it off. “Thanks,” she said, as Rick handed her books to her. She noticed that his hand lingered next to hers for a few seconds before he pulled it back. Rick’s eyes never left hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I walk you to class?” He asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth smiled at the offer. “Sure!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some tension left Rick’s shoulders as he smiled widely at Beth. He swung an arm around her shoulder to bring her closer to him and walked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look nice today,” Rick complimented, looking at Beth up and down. She wore a yellow dress with a black cardigan, paired with her usual rainbow necklace as well as a simple black choker. Beth always looked pretty, but to Rick, she looked beautiful. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, and wondered if he made his staring obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! I’ve had this dress for a while, it was in the back of my closet and I totally forgot I had it,” Beth explained. She was glad the weather was nice enough for her to wear her knee length dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick hung onto her every word. “Well I’m glad you finally found it,” he said smoothly, eyes intense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth noticed how Rick kept his eyes on her the entire time. Wow, he was a good listener. “Thanks, me too!” When they approached her classroom, Beth added “Well, this is me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick removed his arm from around Beth’s shoulder and wrapped her in a one armed hug. “See you later,” he said, pulling away but keeping his hand on her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you, and thanks for walking me to class. This was nice!” Beth said cheerfully, walking inside her classroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick watched her go with a smile on his face, wondering if he would get to see Beth in more dresses. They suited her. Well, everything suited her, Beth looked amazing in everything she wore. Damn, Rick really had it bad for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to make his feelings obvious for her. Rick was pretty sure the entire student body knew about his crush on Beth. Hell, Rick would bet money the whole town knew. Everyone except Beth knew. Maybe Rick should up his game? Be more obvious? But how could he possibly do that? Maybe he could ask Courtney and Yolanda for advice. He would have to endure their relentless teasing, but it was worth it because they would probably give him some solid advice. Maybe Pat could help, too? After all, he got Barbara to marry him, the man must have some good ideas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The real question, however, is, will Beth ever notice his feelings for her?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>3.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valentines Day had arrived and love was in the air. Blue Valley High was filled with heart decorations and there was much more PDA in the halls than usual. There were even a few tables where student volunteers were selling an assortment of teddy bears, flowers, and chocolates for those who needed last minute gifts for their significant others and their friends, including Rick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rick walked up to the JSA’s lunch table, he handed Courtney and Yolanda two yellow roses and a pink rose each. The girls’ faces brightened as they gladly accepted it.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Rick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick then gave Beth a small pink teddy bear that held a small cloth heart as well as three roses- a red one, a lavender one, and a white one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Valentine’s Day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love them,” Beth gushed. “Thank you!” She got up and wrapped her arms around Rick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, Sunshine,” Rick responded, a smile on his face. He caught Yolanda’s smirk and Courtney’s raised eyebrow and glared at them with no heat. He knew they wouldn’t make fun of him in front of Beth, but Rick knew to expect a series of embarrassing text messages from the two girls later. He didn’t care at the moment though, now that Beth was in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought Beth’s obliviousness to his flirting was adorable. For someone so smart, Beth didn’t realize when someone was obviously interested in her. Oh well, Rick was enjoying himself immensely. Beth pulled away and they both settled down into their chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, does anyone have any plans?” Beth wondered, holding her roses in her hands to admire them closely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cameron asked me out for dinner,” Courtney revealed, smiling at the thought of her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yolanda played with one of her braids. “Artemis asked me out. She gave me a bouquet of roses too. I put them in my locker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you two going out tonight?” Courtney asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yolanda shook her head. “No, she has a football thing today. We’re going out this weekend, hopefully there will be no ISA stuff we have to deal with. What about you two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t have any plans,” Beth admitted nonchalantly. She didn’t mind, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me neither,” Rick said quickly, sneaking a glance at Beth. “Maybe we can grab some dinner at that diner you like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth perked up. “Yeah, that sounds fun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool, I’ll pick you up at six?” Rick asked suavely, eliciting exasperated giggles from Courtney and Yolanda, who Rick referred to as his annoying little sisters. Affectionately, of course. He wrapped an arm around Beth’s chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth, bless her heart, didn’t pick up on Rick’s flirtatious tone. “Yeah, great!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick rubbed small circles on Beth’s arm. “Cool.” He smiled at her before shooting Court and Yolanda a </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t you dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> look. The girls, for their part, put their hands over their mouths to hide their giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Beth noticed Rick’s sudden closeness, she didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>4.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth let out a sigh of relief once the bake sale ended. She volunteered to help out and to clean up afterward, and was slowly starting to regret it. At least there wasn’t much to clean, she just had to throw away some paper plates, cups, and containers. That was the easy part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The harder part was bringing back all the tables and chairs to the closet in the basement of the school. Luckily a few other people were there as well, so Beth only had to focus on a couple of chairs and a table. Beth stacked one of the chairs on top the other and lifted them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Beth!” Rick called out, rushing up to her. “Here, let me help.” He gently grabbed the chairs from Beth and started stacking the third one on top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. What are you doing here?” Beth wondered, school ended two hours ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to make up a chem lab,” Rick responded, folding the table Beth was assigned to during the bake sale and leaning them against the wall. “Then I remembered you said you were helping out with the bake sale, so I figured I would see if you needed any help cleaning up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks,” Beth said with a smile. “But they,” she gestured to her other classmates who were also cleaning, “said they could help carry everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could never leave you alone, Beth,” Rick smirked before leaning close to her ear, whispering “What’s the point of being Hourman if I can’t handle a little heavy lifting?” Rick enjoyed the slight shiver he felt move through Beth’s body as he pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that it’s so much extra work,” Beth pointed out as Rick grabbed the folded table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not if it’s for you, sweetheart,” Rick winked at her before gesturing to the three stacked chairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth picked up the chairs easily, using them to hide her reddening cheeks and followed Rick to the elevator. After what seemed like forever, the elevator doors finally opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After you,” Rick stepped back so Beth could enter, which she did rather quickly. Rick followed her in and watched as Beth pushed the button for the basement. Beth felt Rick’s eyes on her and she turned to meet his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, how was your chem lab?” Beth asked casually, wincing at her tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Rick responded, still giving Beth his undivided attention. “How did the bake sale go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, we raised a lot of money,” Beth responded. “They’re saying it was our most successful one yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it was, you helped plan it,” Rick pointed out, as if it was an obvious fact like ‘the sky is blue.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth felt a smile form as she looked down bashfully. “It was a team effort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you,” Rick reminded her. “You did a lot. They were lucky to have you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth looked up. “You really mean that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do. I’m speaking from experience after all.” And Rick meant every word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Beth could respond, the elevator doors opened and Rick gestured once again for her to go first. THe duo walked over to the storage closet and Rick held the door open for Beth with his foot as she placed the chairs near the corner. She switched places with Rick and watched as he leaned the table against the wall of the closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again for your help,” Beth expressed her gratitude with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime,” Rick said softly. “Want a ride home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wide smile appeared on Rick’s face. “Great! Let’s go, Sunshine.” He wrapped an arm around the shorter girl as they headed back to the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth couldn’t help but notice that Rick almost gravitates to her whenever they see each other. That, paired with almost everything he says and the way he looks at her made her wonder- did Rick like her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth shook her head. No, Rick was her best friend, he was just being playful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue Valley High was having yet another parent-student event in order to ‘solidify community ties.’ That means the school was more crowded than usual. Beth’s mom couldn’t get off her shift at the hospital and her dad was out of town on a business trip, so she decided to volunteer to help out. Surprisingly, Rick did as well. When Beth asked him why, he had merely shrugged and said “My uncle isn’t interested in these things and I’d rather hang out with you all day anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s how they found themselves in the crowded cafeteria. One of the other volunteers texted Beth and asked for help to put some of the finishing touches on the decorations in the gym. If only Beth and Rick could get out of this crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Rick said, gently taking Beth’s hand and lacing their fingers together. He slightly squeezed her hand before looking at her surprised face. “So I don’t lose you in the crowd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth’s heart fluttered. “Oh, okay,” she stammered out, hoping Rick didn’t pick up on it. Judging from the smirk on his handsome face, he did. Great, just great. “Well we should get going, Quinn sounded like she needed help asap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding hands, Rick and Beth navigated through their classmates and their families until they exited the cafeteria into the much emptier hallway. However, Rick kept Beth’s hand in his as they walked to the gym. Neither of them pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’re really good at organizing events,” Beth complimented Rick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I learned from the best,” Rick said lightly, rubbing his thumb along Beth’s fingers, relishing in how perfect their hands seemed to fit together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s sweet,” Beth smiled shyly. “I’m glad we partnered up on this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only person I would ever want to be partners with,” Rick said softly, which contrasted the intense look in his eyes. This was more than just flirting for Rick- he meant it. He would always want to be Beth’s partner in everything and he genuinely hoped she felt the same way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Beth’s eyes widened in surprise. “That’s, um… thoughtful, Rick. I love being partners with you too,” she squeezed his hand, as if reaffirming her feelings for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m the luckiest guy ever,” Rick gazed down longingly at Beth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one’s ever said anything like that to me before…” Beth said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Their loss, then. I wouldn’t mind being here with you forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Beth actually blushed. “That’s, um… wow,” Beth was actually rendered speechless. That was new.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick smirked and stopped walking, prompting Beth to stop as well. He leaned down and moved his lips next to her ear. “And I wouldn’t mind doing some other things with you too, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth’s breath hitched at his words and Rick pulled away, his damn smirk still on his face. Rick knew exactly what he was doing, Beth realized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick sauntered down the hall after letting go of Beth’s hand. After taking a few steps, he turned around, raised an eyebrow, and asked “Coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Beth said steadily, slightly shaking her head to snap herself out of the shock. “I’m coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick Tyler was flirting with her and he damn well knew what it was doing to her. On one hand, Beth was elated because it meant Rick felt the same way. On the other hand? Beth wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two could play at this game.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>+1</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Beth had invited Rick over to her house so they could study together, and that was how she found herself sitting next to him on her couch. She observed how cute Rick looked when he was concentrating on something. The small lip bite, the adorable head tilt, and the focused expression on his face. Beth always thought Rick was handsome, but it was times like these when she thought he looked adorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really good at that,” Beth broke the silence, gesturing to Rick’s AP chemistry notes. It wasn’t a surprise, after all, Rick clearly inherited his father’s chemistry expertise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick immediately looked up at Beth, ignoring his chemistry work. “Thanks. It’s one of the few things I’m actually decent at.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth scooted closer to Rick and placed a gentle hand on his thigh. She saw how his breath hitch as he glanced at her hand. “You’re good at a lot of things, Rick. You are way better than you give yourself credit for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick’s cheeks heated up. “Oh, uh, thanks.. I- you’re good at a lot of things too,” he stumbled over his words. Is this how Beth felt when he increased his flirting? Is this the universe’s way of punishing him for pursuing a girl who was way out of his league?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth giggled at how flustered Rick was. She never saw him like this before. “You wanna know something else you’re good at?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick gulped. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth reached up so her lips would be next to Rick’s ear, mimicking what Rick had done to her multiple times before. “You’re good at making people fall in love with you,” she whispered. Beth leaned back to her original position on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick’s eyes widened and he looked at Beth once she settled back into her seat. “What?” He breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth gave him a small smile. “You heard me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- you’re- in love with me? You love me back?” Rick wondered. Was this a dream? Was he going to wake up back in his bed and be forced to live another day pining for his best friend?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, so much,” Rick confessed, almost desperately. At Beth’s wide grin, he felt himself smile too. Before he could say anything, Beth launched herself at him. Rick moved his arms around her waist to steady her as he returned her kiss enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like an hour, the two broke apart, taking deep breaths. Rick let go of Beth’s waist after making sure she was securely sitting back on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I didn’t notice that you were flirting with me the entire time,” Beth admitted, taking Rick’s hand and rubbing random shapes on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can’t be smart all the time,” Rick teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to enjoy it so much,” Beth protested playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’ll always enjoy flustering you,” Rick shot back, a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth raised an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah? Well I know exactly how to wipe that damn smirk off your face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really now? Bring it on, Chapel,” Rick replied, a devious glint in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth got up from the couch and plopped herself down in Rick’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She watched as his face turned red. “I win!” She proclaimed, in a tone Rick thought was absolutely adorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rick wrapped his arms around her before kissing her again. “I have the most beautiful girl in my lap right now. I think I win, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we both won.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, you know what they say- all’s fair in love and flirtatious war.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>